The inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit device including a fin-type active region and a method of manufacturing the same.
There is a growing demand for higher integration of integrated circuit devices in accordance with the reduction and/or miniaturization of electronic products. A short channel effect of a transistor occurs due to downscaling of integrated circuit devices, thereby deteriorating the reliability of the integrated circuit devices. To reduce the short channel effect, an integrated circuit device including a fin-type active region has been proposed. However, as the design rule is reduced, the sizes of the fin-type active region, a gate line, and source/drain regions are also reduced.